Fuck-Man We Are Dead in Wonderland
by Plegurl17
Summary: Me and three of my friends get thrown in DWMA (Deadman Wonderland) Follow our story as we fuck our selves over in this hellish prison, trying to stay alive while also looking out for each other.


**Fuck-Man We Are Dead in Wonderland **

**Pleg: Hello people I don't know! **

**Cat: Get the fuck on with it! **

**Pleg: Well then…**

**Kasi: Cat be nice…**

**Pleg: She is being nice… *stares at Cat***

**Logan: ANYWAYS! This is the beginning to our story about what would happen if our group of friends, Me, Kadin, Cat and Kasi were thrown into the disturbing world of Deadman Wonderland. **

**Pleg: BTW I'm Kadin, Pleg's my Author's name **

**Cat: GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT! **

**Kasi: I agree… and Kadin and Cat are the one's that are going to be writing this, so have fun guys. **

**Pleg: Aright…Welcome to our world… **

The school bell had just rang and the entire school was getting out for the week. The break would be brief compared to summer but the kids would enjoy it while it lasted. A group of four kids stood out among the rest, they were huddled in their own little corner of the school courtyard while everyone got ready to go home. They talked excitedly among themselves discussing plans for the week long break.

"So it's set" Kadin said as she pressed the end button on her phone smiling at her friends. Cat smiled brightly at her, she was so excited they were all finally hanging out for the first time in months.

"Resident Evil marathon here we come!" Logan yelled as her wrapped his arms around Kadin and Cat's necks. Kasi just rolled her eyes and fallowed her younger friends, they were so weird.

The group of friends was definitely different from most of the kids at their school. Kasi, the oldest amongst their group and also the shortest, always wore strange colored tank tops and pants. She had glasses on that hid her somewhat Asian eyes and her hair was a strange green color due to the fact it had been bleached and dyed so many times.

The second oldest was Logan, he was the tallest and had blonde hair, he wore somewhat flamboyant clothes and didn't care what people thought of him. He was sometimes awkward to be around but once you got used to him he was a riot, most of the "normal" kids at the school avoided him cause of him being bi, stupid kids.

Next was Kadin, she was the skater kid of the fabulous group. Baggy shirts, cut off shorts and worn out old convers made up her main wardrobe. She had deep brown hair at shoulder length that was almost always tied up in some way. She wasn't afraid to be blunt or speak her mind.

The youngest, and last, of the group was Cat. "Cat" was just a nick name and is always known by this. Only old school mates and close friends know her real name. She had long brown hair and almost always wore a sweat shirt and jeans. She was somewhat sloppy, not brushing her hair sometimes and being lazy with her clothes. A single strand of thin hair hung in her face and she usually had trouble paying attention to things.

"So whose house did we decide to meet up at, just to make sure?" Kasi asked.

"Mine" Kadin said as she smiled wide, with a tad smirk to it. Cat rolled her eyes and bumped her friend, today was going to be amazing. A horrifying scream was heard from one of the 2000 girls that attend the school. Up, on top of the 3rd story building stood a man, with a silver mask that covered his face other than the creepy smirk that was plastered on it. Teenagers of all ages stared in horror at the man, who they thought was going to jump. When he made no move, all the guys stared beating on him for being a pussy and not jumping. But everyone went silent when he suddenly vanished, and reappearing on the ground, just feet from where the 4 friends where standing.

Logan stood up strait from leaning down on the girls shoulders; he stared at the man along with the others, feeling as though he purposely came to them. Cat's eyes never blinked. Her instincts kept her from moving but her legs were prepared to run if she had to. Logan glanced to the other two girls making sure they were ok. Kasi was paler than a ghost, obviously shaken and freaked out by what was going on. Kadin had a cautious look on her face but the twinkle in her eyes told everyone she was excited and interested in this Red Man.

The man smirked suddenly then turned on the spot. The other kids in the court yard who had been standing and watching began to back away out of fear; no one could see the man's eyes but could easily sense the killing intent coming from him. The man threw his arms out and some kind of force blew everyone back. All the friends were blown away from each other and tossed into the ground or against walls and benches. They were unsure what was going on but all they could tell at the confused and clustered moment was that people were screaming in horror and pain and that the color red was everywhere.

Kasi screamed and covered her head when she hit the ground. Screaming filled the air and no one could fully focus on what was going on. It wasn't until a full minute passed did anyone getting a good look around. Kadin was the first to snap out of her shocked and confused state. Looking around her eyes were instantly drawn to the dead mangled bodies of the people who used to be her class mates, but in all honestly she wouldn't miss most of them. She smirked and swung her arms happily as she got up,but her happy mood quickly vanished when she remember the rest of her friends.

Fear filled her to the brim as she checked to make sure none of them were among the bloody bodies of the students. When she didn't see them she sighed a little bit relieved, but wouldn't relax until she saw they were alive and breathing. Turning around she searched the court yard of her school. There was blood everywhere along with body parts. Walking towards where she had originally seen her friends, she jumped slightly when she heard a groan. Running over to where she heard it, she sighed in relief when she was Cat with her eyes open looking around. Not even bothering to say anything, she ran up and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Can't breathe..." Cat chocked out as she tried to pry her best friends arms off of her. Kadin was very protective over Cat, to the point where she would start a fight with someone if they said one mean thing to her. Physically relaxing, Kadin pulled back and whipped some of the blood off of Cats forehead. Cat ignored her and looked around, trying to look for Logan and or Kasi.

While looking her eyes were drawn to the dead bodies and blood everywhere. Her hands shot to her mouth trying to quickly stop the urge to throw up. Cat liked horror movies and books, but she'd never actually seen a dead body, let alone this many and this graphic.

"Is this real?" she whispered out, sounding like a ghost. Kadin nodded grimly understanding her feelings. She left Cat alone to look for the other two members of their group. Logan was easy to find, his blonde hair and white shirt easily standing out amongst the colors of black and red.

She ran over and helped him up. "You ok? Injured?"

"I'm fine. Is Cat and Kasi ok?" Logan demanded, whipping blood from his eyes and mouth.

"Cat will be fine and I haven't found Kasi yet." The tom boy answered quickly. Kadin looked around for the short senior and her eyes widened when they landed on the Red Man. He was holding Kasi up by her shirt collar and had his other hand pressed against her exposed chest. Kasi was passed out either by fear or the impact of when they landed.

"Put her the fuck down!" Kadin screeched drawing the Red Mans attention. She knew who this man was and what he could do. She wouldn't let him touch her friends ever.

The man dropped Kasi like a bag; she hit the ground and stayed there unmoving. Kadin hoped to god she wasn't dead. The Man moved closer to Kadin his smirk still there, it sent chills down the girls spin. Logan grabbed Kadin and pulled her away, but he didn't fast enough. The next thing both of them knew was that they were being grabbed and something small and red was being pressed into their skin. It burned at first but quickly went away, taking their strength with it. Before passing out they saw the red man lean over Cats frightened form and reach for her.

"No..!" Kadin croaked and then collapsed. Her world going black.

When she woke up again it was in a cell. She opened her eyes to a white room, she didn't like it.

"Kadin's awake!" Kasi's voice called out.

Three figures huddled over her. She looked to all of them. It was her friends and they were all ok, Kasi had a bandage wrapped around her head and Logan had a black eye but other than everyone was ok. Kadin smiled widely and went to hug them all but stopped when she noticed the hand cuffs she was wearing. "What..?"

"We all have them." Logan said holding up his own. Cat and Kasi nodded showing off theirs.

"Cat…" Kadin looked to her friend.

"Yes..?"

"Was I high?"

"No."

"Is this a dream?"

"No."

"Fuck" Kadin said throwing her head to the side. Logan smirked a little but his eyes didn't share the humor.

"Kadin," Cat started. "That man…"

Kadin sighed out. "Yeah, I know…"

"Know what?" Kasi asked glancing between the two girls. Kadin and Cat looked at each other wondering if they should tell Kasi and Logan what they knew. Even if they wanted to they couldn't because they were interrupted by a group of men in suits walking into the room. One of them more familiar than the others.

"The Bitch!" Kadin and Cat instantly said in unison while pointing at the man in front. His eyes were closed and he had a smile on his face that was creepy and not there for someone's amusement.

"Ohhh?" the man said tilting his head but still smiling. "Do you know me?"

"You could say that." Kadin said through gritted teeth. Her and Cat both have always wanted to punch this man. Logan looked between them then stood in front protectively.

"Why are we locked up?" Logan asked him.

"Because you're being sent to prison." Bitch king said. This is how these kids officially refer to this man, there all too lazy to actually learn or remember his name.

"Prison!? Why!?" Kasi blurted, fear laced in her voice.

"Why for murdering your entire school of course."

Everyone was silent for a brief moment.

"WHAT!?" Kadin snapped standing up. She tried to charge the man but Cat and Logan grabbed a shoulder each and kept her seated.

"Kadin." Logan said in a cautious voice. "Chill out."

"FUCK NO! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She screamed at him. To furious to keep her voice low.

"Better keep a leash on that dog of yours." Bitch King said, his arms behind his back.

"DOG!?" Kadin screeched. Killing intent coming off her in waves.

"KADIN!" Cat screamed at her. Kadin's head snapped to her friend and she almost yelled but the look of absolute fear and despair on Cats face made her freeze. Then it clicked. They were going to prison, one prison in particular.

"Shit." Kadin cursed and looked down. Her face contorted in confusion, rage and worry.

"Good, now that you're calmed down we need to get going." Bitch King said gesturing to the door.

"Wait, don't we get a trial?" Kasi asked nervously.

Bitch King smiled. "Your trial is over; the school cameras caught all four of you on tape." His smile grew and he opened one eye making his face look menacing. "It shows all four of you murdering every child in that school."

Kadin stared at the man. He had to be kidding. He HAD to be, some shit had to be going on because they all knew for a fact the Red Man did it. Before the Bitch King could leave Kadin cleared her throat.

"Are you really that stupid?"

The man stopped and turned to glare at Kadin. "Excuse me?"

"Either you have a stick up your ass and are just being a prick to us because you want us in that prison or you're a mentally retarded pig". Logan busted out laughing and so did Cat at this, almost falling over on the floor, although they both knew, she was dead serious.

Bitch King however did not look amused. Neither did Kasi, instead she looked scared shitless. The King didn't say anything instead he left the room leaving a few men in Military uniforms to come in a roughly grab each of the kids and drag them outside. Kadin went kicking and screaming, Kasi was too silent and giving up to do anything, Logan shoved off their arms and just walked and Cat stayed close to Kadin to make sure she stayed calm and relaxed. Well, as calm and relaxed as much as she could get.

They were all put into a truck and driven away, the truck was dark and they couldn't see anything in it. They were kind of just tossed in their like some animals getting transported.

"I fucking hate this place." Kadin said from the bottom of their pile.

"Aye." The other three said, depressed. The truck started and left, taking them all away to Deadman Wonderland.

**Kadin: That's chapter 1!**

**Logan: I liked it…**

**Kasi: Yeah… it's interesting, but why am I so quiet and such a pussy?**

**Kadin and Cat: Because you are. **

**Logan: They got a point…**

**Cat: Anyways, Review! And we take suggestions!1**

**Kadin: Although we will continue this even if you don't! Peace Bitches!**


End file.
